Aria
by Rainbowcupcakes579
Summary: Most of the ideas of this story come from CrystalMoon17's "Good and Evil Generation 5". Check it out. This story is about Aria and Summer, two girls kidnapped from modern Gavaldon and taken to the School for Good and Evil. Will they survive the halls of this prestigious school? Or will they suffer a fate worse than death, to fail.
1. Chapter 1

oOo

"IN THE FOREST PRIMEVAL

A SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL

TWO TOWERS LIKE TWIN HEADS

ONE FOR THE PURE

ONE FOR THE WICKED

TRY TO ESCAPE YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL

THE ONLY WAY OUT IS

THROUGH A FAIRY TALE"

oOo

Chapter 1

Aria sat up with a gasp. She immediately checked the time. Her digital clock read 4:00 am. Great. She groaned and flopped back down onto her pillow. That dream again. The characters switched, and small details changed, but it always ended the same way. A scream. A flash of crimson blood. Then darkness. The details were already fading as she drifted off to sleep again.

She was awoken again at 6:30 am by her 17 year old brother Bade, as he attempted to stick her hand in a cup of warm water.

She sat up with a glare and said through gritted teeth,"You know, it's actually considered rude to invade people's privacy".

He scoffed "As if I care, you little nobody".

Aria shrieked as he tipped the up of water all over her head, then ran out of the room. He would change one day. One day he would see her as his sister, instead of the unwelcome replacement of his twin brother, who had died when she was 3. One day.

With a sigh, Aria forced herself out of her sky colored bed to get ready for the school day. She showered, dressed, and had a quick breakfast of burnt pancakes ( courtesy of her older sister Savannah, who hated her just as much as Bade did). She grabbed her school bag, and at 7:30 exactly, headed for the door. She didn't even bother to say goodby to her parents, as they were currently unconscious in bed from a drinking competition the night prior.

She shut the door to the family cottage, if it could even be called that, and walked down the cobblestone path, through her family's plastic grass lawn, rimmed with a white picket fence.

She jogged down the street, her outfit gaining her stares from the few people out at the time. She had chosen to wear cute denim shorts with a lacy red T-shirt, complimented by open red sandals and small, gold hoop earrings. Her hair was done up in a waterfall braid, and she was wearing a light dusting of makeup. In her wake, she left a faint, but distinct, smell of strawberries.

As she arrived at the bus stop, she took out her phone and started texting her best friend, Summer, who had moved to Gavaldon 4 year ago.

Aria: hey

Summer: hey

Aria: how r u?

Summer: good. u?

Aria: fine

Aria: how's school?

Summer: chill. miss u

Aria: me too

Aria: gtg bus is here

Summer: by!

With that, Aria boarded the bus. She strutted down the isle, looking for a spare seat. She glided down into the first one she saw, then noticed all the slack jawed stares she was getting from the boys. They saw her looking and quickly glanced away. She smirked. Even after all the years they had known her, they still stared every time she was near them. It wasn't too hard to see why.

She had a heart shaped face and a tall, willowy body, both with incredible proportions. Her creamy skin was without flaw, her long lashed eyes were the color of a gleaming sapphire, and her luscious lips were cherry red and sparkled with sheen. Her magnificent tresses of long, blond hair was soft, sleek, and shone with health. Her makeup was expertly dabbed to just slightly enhance her features.

The bus stopped at school, and Aria got off. She walked in, meeting up with her friends along the way, and got to her locker just as the warning bell rang. She jogged to her first class, English. Her teacher prattled on about why the correct use of commas were useful in life for half the class, until an announcement rang over the loudspeakers.

"Will Aria Moore please head down to the front office. Thank you". The teacher dismissed her, and she walked to the front office. She expected it to be her mother or father, but instead it was someone she liked far more.

"Aunt Renee! What are you doing here?".

Aunt Renee smiled and replied, "I've come to offer to take you to Gavaldon for 6 months. That is, only if you want to".

Aria squealed "Of course I'll come! But when do we leave?".

Aunt Renee smiled again and said "Right now, if you want. And don't worry about your parents. I already asked them if you were allowed to come, and they said yes."

With that, the pair signed the release form, ran out the building, and jumped into Aunt Renee's rental. They speed through the windy streets of Ratonville, rushing for Aria's house. Along the way, they chatted.

"Aunt Renee, what will I need?"

"How much clothing should I bring?"

"Where are we staying?"

'What are we-"

Aunt Renee cut her off with a laugh. "Aria, be patient. I get that you are excited, but you need to calm down. Gavaldon is not vacation. You will still have to go to school and work a job like you do here."

They then arrived at Aria's house and packed her clothes. They packed all of them, plus all her toiletries and personal items in her largest suitcase, huge, pale pink and white striped, with AT stitched onto the front pocket. Aunt Renee grabbed Aria's suitcase and lugged it to her rental. They drove of along the freeway at breakneck speed.

A little more than panicked, Aria asked Aunt Renee, " Why are we going so fast?"

Aunt Renee breathlessly replied "Because we're going to be late to the train station!" They arrived at the station, returned the car, and popped through the doors of the train all in less than 30 seconds. They sat down simultaneously with an omf. Aria fell asleep on Aunt Renee's shoulder after an hour, exhausted from all the running. Aunt Renee smiled and brushed back the hair covering her face. There was no doubt where she got her looks from. It certainly wasn't her mother or father.

The train ride was 4 hours in total. After about 3, Aunt Renee got impatient. She slipped a long, thin piece of blue and pink glass, decorated with dazzling carvings of fairytale endings, and whipped it around. Aunt Renee and Aria disappeared in a poof of pink and blue sparkles. Moments later, they reappeared in Aunt Renee's 2 story masterpiece.

The white walls spotted with great bay windows that were, more than not, rimmed with Victorian style curtains in all colors of the rainbow. Her garden's grass was perfectly trimmed, and her flowers were magnificent. They shone with life, and gleamed in a wheel of colors. There was something magical about Aunt Renee's house, which made it all the more fun to visit.

Carrying Aria down the hall, Aunt Renee mused over which room Aria would like the most. The pink one? The green one? Then she walked into a baby blue room, equipped with a huge, deep blue, 4 poster bed, a white vanity, dresser, and bedside tables, and a humongous closet. It also had deep blue carpet and 2, baby blue cushions in the bay windows, complemented by white curtains. Aunt Renee gently lay Aria in her new bed.

She tiptoed beck into the hall, pulled her wand out, and sent a small pink flair up through the ceiling, up into the midnight sky above Gavaldon. A dark shadow waiting in the woods saw the flair. The school master smiled, knowing that Renee had succeeded, and vanished into the dark, foreboding forest that ringed Gavaldon.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Aria was awoken by a ray of sunlight streaming through the window. She sat up confused. Where was her room? Then she remembered. She was in Gavaldon! Away from her horrid parents, cruel brother, bully of a sister. She was finally free!

Just then, Aunt Renee popped her head through the antique door.

"Breakfast is ready!" she sung, then bustled through the door with a huge plate of piping hot pancakes, eggs, hash browns, cereal, toast, and yogurt.

Aria giggled and said "Aunt Renee, you and I both know that I won't even be able to eat a tenth of this".

Aunt Renee smiled guiltily and laughed. "I may have gone a little overboard". They ate and chatted for a while. As Aunt Renee was leaving the room, Aria called "Aunt Renee, I was wondering, is there any clothing requirements at the new school?"

"Not that I can recollect" her aunt called back.

"Ok". Aria chose to wear a thigh length, flowing, turquoise dress, held just under her breasts by a white piece of lace. Onto her feet, she slipped a pair of white, 2cm, open heels, and she adorned her ears with a pair of silver earrings with a large piece of turquoise in the middle. Her wrist had a silver bracelet studded with aquarium stones.

She brushed her hair, then grabbed a small piece and braided it across the back of her head. She applied her makeup and sprayed some heavenly vanilla perfume on.

She grabbed her pale blue and white backpack, grabbed her sunglasses, and walked to Aunt Renee's car. Aunt Renee and Aria sped off down the road together.

They pulled up to Sunwood, and Aria immediately leapt out of the convertible. Her gaze scoured the yard, leaving no stone untouched. She almost immediately distinguished between the different groups, and sorted everyone. The populars, the popular wannabes, the sporty ones, the nerds, th-.

Aria gasped as she saw someone she hadn't seen in 4 years. "Summer!" she screeched, taking off at top speed. Summer spun around, looking confused, but that quickly melted to surprise and happiness. "Aria!" she screeched back, sprinting to her as well. The two collided in a hug.

"OMG OMG OMG what are you doing here?" Summer yelled excitedly. "I'm living here for 6 months!" Aria shouted back. At the same time, they stepped back and said, in unison, "Wow"

Summer, unlike Aria, was a more average height, with skin a clear, olive tone. The proportions of her face were strong, but soft at the same time. It gave her an aura of both strength and weakness. Her almond shaped eyes were the color of melted chocolate, and her lipstick was a deep pink. Her dark chestnut hair was curled, and measured halfway down her back.

She was dressed in small, white shorts and a multicolored, flowery, midriff baring T-shirt that had 'Word' written on the middle. She had fashionable brown boots on, and a cute pair of rose shaped earrings.

She realized that Summer was staring at her with exactly the same expression. She broke the silence with a smile. Summer snapped out of her trance grinned back at her.

"Come on, I'll show you around"

Aria frowned and replied, "Sorry, I have to go to the office to get my schedule and get properly signed into the school"

Summer just grinned wider " Then I'll, just have to come with you"

The 2 linked arms and walked over to Aunt Renee. She saw the two and smiled.

"Summer! Darling, it's so nice to see you!" Aunt Renee remarked.

"Renee! I haven't seen you in forever!" Summer responded, hugging the older woman.

"Aunt Renee, can Summer come into the office with us?" Aria asked.

"Of course she can darling" Aunt Renee responded.

The three chatted, and caught up on the last four years. It turned out that Summer was champion gymnast, and was studying karate. Aria listened in amazement as Olympia described her classes and competitions. In return, Aria told Summer about how she was studying science and math.

"I knew you were smart Aria, but not smart enough to beat every other girl in your grade" Summer exclaimed.

"Thanks. But since when did you take karate?" Aria inquired.

Summer grinned. "Since I figured out that when combined, you get this!"

With that, she took a running start and leapt up to the top of the roof over the balcony. She then proceeded to jump to the lamppost, catch her balance, and then complete a mind boggling jump into the plants, and emerged unscathed.

She spun around and burst out laughing when she saw Aria's expression.

"Come on girls, we have to go inside. Don't want to be late on your fist day Aria" Aunt Renee chirped. The three walked inside the cool foyer, still sharing news. A stern looking woman glanced up at them with an annoyed expression.

"Yes?" She was wearing a work suit that practically screamed "I mean business. Don't bother me".

Aunt Renee and the lady began discussing school rules and regulations, while Aunt Renee filled in the registration form. Meanwhile, Summer was telling Aria all about the students in their grade.

Aunt Renee finished signing the registration form just as the bell rang.

"Quick, we have to get to class!" Summer said as Aria got her schedule. Aria glanced down at the piece of crisp, white paper the woman had given her.

Math

P.E.

History

Science

English

Spanish

Art

Summer screeched "Yay, I have almost every class you have!" Just then the bell rang. BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Come with me. I don't have math with you, but I'll take you there" Summer piped, then proceeding to grab Aria and pull her down the hall. As they walked, they noticed more and more people staring. Soon, they could hear snippets of conversations.

"Is that the new girl?"

"Wow, the absolute dream team-"

"What's her name?"

"-heard she's a princess-

"-Surely be taken for good-"

At this comment, Aria turned towards Summer with a questioning glance and asked "What do they mean 'Taken for Good' ?"

Summer sighed and said "Every four years, two children between the ages of 12 and 16 are taken to the School for Good and Evil. It's been like that for hundreds of years. At first, the teens kidnapped seemed completely random. But as time went on, people began to see a pattern. One of them was always beautiful, kind, and beloved by all. The other ugly, cruel and hated. Storms have prevented the last five takings, so this year, everyone thinks ten will be taken."

Aria gaped "And the whole school think we're going to be kidnapped?"

Summer grimaced "Not the whole school. In fact, most think that-"

BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh shoot, I'm going to be late! See you next period!" And with that, Summer took off down the halls at record breaking speed.

Aria then turned her attention to the bland, wooden door in front of her. It read "Math-Ms Coburn. She grasped the handle of the door and slowly turned it.


End file.
